1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a hybrid vehicle, and in particular to a structure of a drive device in which an engine and a motor are arranged on different rotational axes.
2. Description of Related Art
For a drive device for a hybrid vehicle that includes an engine and a motor, a structure has been suggested in which the engine and the motor are arranged on different rotational axes. For example, a hybrid drive device that is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-17007 (JP 2012-17007 A) or Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-23036 (JP 2013-23036 A) is such an example. Since the engine and the motor are arranged on the different rotational axes as described above, an axial length of the drive device can be reduced when compared to a case where the engine and the motor are arranged on a common rotational axis.